


Heat

by tordarroch



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Humiliation, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Raihan likes how Kabu smells.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	Heat

Raihan knew better than to break into Motostoke Gym after hours. He had no business being there, and he had been reprimanded for it many times. Hell, the Ball Guy was on constant red alert to keep him at bay. Sucking him off for entry had only worked once, and this time, he found himself hiding in the bathroom until it had gone dark after slipping in with the afternoon crowds.

He figured that didn’t actually count as breaking in.

Raihan wasn’t sure exactly what you’d call it, but as he climbed down from the toilet, it barely even felt like trespassing. And sure, if he was caught, security would probably make a whole song and dance of dragging his ass to Kabu, and yeah, Kabu would be mad, but then he’d let him go… 

He knew the old man had a soft spot for him.

Maybe it was strange, the highest-ranking gym leader breaking into a stadium that should barely be on his radar. Raihan would be the first to admit it was weird, but at the same time, he could easily list off at least three things that kept on bringing him back to this place.

Firstly, the heat from the vents made the whole place into a giant sauna, and it left his skin feeling just that extra bit of soft after a long day of kicking ass and messing with the weather.

Secondly, there was this big stash of Kabu’s homemade protein bars that he just left hanging around in his staff locker room. Raihan had got himself hooked on them before they’d introduced a sugar ban in his gym and he needed his daily fix.

And then the third reason?

Well…

Raihan slipped into the locker room, leaving the table with that seemingly never-ending supply of protein bars for later as he beelined straight to Kabu’s locker. He knew he shouldn’t risk it but also didn’t try to resist. He was so weak; Raihan knew if Kabu caught him doing this, that Kabu probably wouldn’t let him off as easily as he usually did; that no amount of fond scolding was enough to cover what he was going to do.

Kabu just wouldn’t understand it.

Stealing protein bars really paled in comparison to the true reason he hung out in Motostoke Gym so much.

He swallowed hard as he pried the door open, almost rejoicing out loud as his eyes settled upon a large heap of clothes, the dishevelled nature of them told him they were dirty, but he needed to check. He sank to his knees, grabbing the red shirt from the top of the pile and holding it to his face, inhaling deeply. Instantly. he felt a throb run through his body as the strong scent of Kabu’s musk penetrated his senses.

“Oh fuck, that’s so good,” he whispered to himself, turning the fabric in one hand as he reached down with the other, grabbing at his growing cock. There was just something about the old man’s smell that drove him completely insane; spicy and intense, earthy with deep musk undertones. It was beautiful, and Raihan couldn’t get enough of it as he nosed at the fabric until he found the armpit, his nose twitching as he buried his face in the soft material.

Raihan’s dick was quick to respond; already leaking in his shorts but he was still focused on the garment in his hand, his other just palming at his cock as he rubbed the fabric over his face again.

With the red shirt still pressed against his face, Raihan reached into the locker again, pushing aside some dirty socks, maybe a treat for after, but he was still looking for the thing of his dreams; some used boxers. He would have given a limb just to get his hands on Kabu’s underwear after a long day of gym battles, but the locker never provided.

Maybe today… Raihan hoped as he pulled out more shirts, a towel, a pair of cleats and…

Raihan felt his mouth instantly flood; his cock pushing out a fat drop of pre-come as he laid eyes on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kabu’s jockstrap.

He greedily grabbed it, holding it over his face, the cup perfectly fitting over his nose and mouth as he inhaled deeply.

Oh, it was used. It was definitely used.

Raihan felt himself sink against the locker as he pushed his shorts down, his thick, hard cock springing out as he held the jockstrap over his face, the cup almost acting as a face mask as he breathed heavily, gulping down that scent; a hint of Kabu’s taste. His eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself, hand still furiously pumping his dick, his shorts slowly pooling around his ankles as he kept kicking his feet out, trying to spread his legs as he let the deep musty smell completely inebriate him.

“My my, what do we have here?”

Raihan instantly froze up, his eyes still shut and he didn’t dare open them as he just lay in a slump, his erection throbbing as he processed the deep, gravelly voice but he knew who it was; there was a reason his dick remained so hard; still dripping so freely.

“Look at me, boy,” came the voice again and he swallowed hard, letting his eyes flutter open, his vision still hazy a moment to focus before he found himself staring up at Kabu, still dressed in his usual attire, a used towel hanging around his shoulders, his hands holding each end as he glared down at Raihan. “Good boy.”

Raihan swallowed again, a large lump in his throat; his mouth completely dry suddenly, and it pained him to keep his eyes open. His face was on fire, the sheer humiliation of being found like this by Kabu. Sure, he’d always imagined such a scenario, but he never thought it would ever actually happen, and now that it was playing out right in front of him, he had no idea what to do.

He was hardly some kind of virgin, but he’d never even attempted to be with a man like Kabu, never thought he would ever have a chance. He wasn’t really… a mature kind of guy, he knew the type of man he appealed to. Leon was his main squeeze, but Piers and Gordie both frequented his bed. He always attracted men who wanted him to play a certain role, a more dominant one, and whilst he had absolutely no problems with it, a small part of him desperately wanted to just be made someone’s bitch.

And Kabu’s often rude, abrupt way of dealing with him did things to him. This was something that he had been so desperate to explore, but he’d been ashamed, never really dared to do anything about it because deep down, he was still a bit of an insecure kid. It had taken a while for him to grow into his looks, and it was easier to hit on people his own age.

Older people didn’t really take him that seriously. He’d found that out when he’d tried to hit on Melony. Maybe that would have worked better if he hadn’t been coming out of Gordie’s room wearing just a towel, but still, it had knocked his confidence. As for hitting on Kabu, nothing had worked, so he had just assumed he was not into guys or something like that.

But the way he was looking down at Raihan was starting to make him think otherwise.

Was this actually going to unfurl like one of his fantasies?

Maybe if he could say something; do something.

Apparently, his lack of instant shame was enough for Kabu as he squatted down, his thin shorts hanging open around the thighs, drooping just enough for Raihan to see a shadow of what could possibly be his balls if maybe he wasn’t wearing underwear… but before he could get a good look, Kabu reached out and placed his palm over Raihan’s hand; pressing down the jockstrap against his face harder and all he could do was inhale, his eyes going wider as Kabu leaned forward ever so slightly.

“You know, I haven’t washed that in about a fortnight…” Kabu said in a low voice, and Raihan could feel himself shaking as Kabu lowered his other hand and he wanted to look down; to see where it was going but he couldn’t take his eyes off Kabu’s face. The intense stare; the snide smirk.

The jolt that ran through his body the instant Kabu wrapped his hand around his cock was enough to make him slam his head back into the locker, but Kabu’s grip on his face; on the jockstrap didn’t relent and he found himself being pushed back against the locker. He didn’t even try to resist, his body going limp as Kabu started examining his dick; Kabu’s intense stare was directed downward, and Raihan took the opportunity to roll his eyes into the back of his head as he let his moans disappear into the stained fabric of the jockstrap.

“F-Fuck…” He managed to get out, his voice muffled, but it was enough to draw Kabu’s attention for a moment, his gaze shooting up and he found himself looking like a deer caught in headlights as Kabu shook his head, letting out a deep chuckle.

“A dirty mouth on a dirty boy,” Kabu mumbled, turning his attention back to Raiahn’s cock and he couldn’t help but follow his gaze, that lump returning to his throat as he watched Kabu’s fingers bypass his cock and slip under his balls, weighing them as he cupped them. “Do you touch yourself a lot?” He paused, not long enough for Raihan to answer but he still gave his balls a small tug. “Answer me.”

Raihan felt Kabu’s hand on his own press down harder, forcing the jockstrap more into his mouth as he opened his lips to speak.

“Y-Yeah…” He managed to get out, but the grip tightened, and he felt himself break out in a sweat, his body suddenly heating up as Kabu leaned in closer and he could see the thick meat of Kabu’s legs straining; his muscles bulging as he squatted in front of him. How long could the old man keep up such a position?

But he didn’t want it to stop; didn’t want him to move away and he could only moan against the jockstrap, the front soaking wet as his tongue pressed against the filthy fabric, the taste of piss, sweat and semen filling his senses.

So he tried again. He swallowed hard and tried to push the fabric out of his mouth just enough to spit out the words: “Yes, sir.”

And it was enough for Kabu to release his balls, a tingle pooling in them as Kabu wrapped his fingers around his cock in a loose grip.

Kabu didn’t speak; his breathing almost silent as he ran his fingers up and down Raihan’s straining cock, thick pre-come freely dripping from the tip and yet all Kabu did was smear it around, humming under his breath. He felt his other hand lay limply by his side, and he tried to reach out and touch Kabu, but the lack of fresh air was starting to get to him yet he couldn’t stop himself from inhaling deeply; from revelling in the constant scent.

“Tell me, do you fuck a lot of people?” Kabu asked, his voice so nonchalant, like he wasn’t toying with Raihan’s foreskin; like he wasn’t pressing his fingertip against the tip of his dick, the pressure enough to make him mutter a profanity against the jockstrap, which only made Kabu press down harder on both his cock and his mouth.

He could only nod, unable to speak and Kabu laughed under his breath as he finally took his hands off Raihan, oxygen flooding his lungs as the jockstrap fell from his face and his other hand fell by his side, and he felt like he was breathing for the first time.

“Now…” Kabu started, standing upright, his knees clicking up Raihan couldn’t help but find it slightly endearing. He had no doubt that this old-timer was about to thoroughly fuck his brains out and he was completely ready for it; any reservations completely disappearing the moment Kabu had called him a good boy. “Tell me, do a lot of people fuck you?” He asked as he placed one foot on either side of Raihan’s body, his crotch suddenly so close to Raihan’s face, and he couldn’t move; his body still numb and refusing to cooperate, and all he could do was gawk up at Kabu.

The lack of an answer was enough to make Kabu grab a fistful of Raihan’s hair, and he didn’t even try to suppress the moan that tore from his throat as Kabu pulled his face into his crotch. He could barely comprehend it as he felt Kabu’s hard cock through the thin material; his mind instantly gone as he inhaled deeply, the fresh musk mixed with the sweat from a workout. Kabu had definitely just been working out. He probably should have checked the weights area before he had decided to jerk off in the locker room.

But then again, if he hadn’t been so stupid, he wouldn’t be here with Kabu’s cock almost in his mouth.

Before he could get a real taste, Kabu yanked his head back, and he just stared up at him, breathing heavily, his body still feeling like static.

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer,” Kabu ordered, staring down at him and he tried to shake his head, but Kabu’s grip tightened.

“S-Shit… Fuck!” He yelled, wincing as Kabu let him fall back with a thud, and Raihan just weakly rubbed the back of his head, his eyes still on Kabu, watching as he raised the front of his shirt. Just that erotic sight of Kabu’s toned body, his erection straining against his shorts, was enough to remind him that his own cock was still so hard; so neglected. He needed something; anything but the game Kabu was playing was too enticing to try and demand something. He didn’t want to ruin it. Not before he got what he wanted.

“We really need to put something in that filthy mouth,” Kabu mumbled, and Raihan glanced at the discarded jockstrap just for a moment, but as he looked back at Kabu, he saw him push down his waistband, his own thick erection springing free and Raihan’s instant reaction was to salivate and stare.

He pushed himself up just enough to reach out and place his hands on Kabu’s thighs as Kabu just stroked his cock and watched him clumsily move. It was humiliating to be scrambling around on the floor like a dog, but he knew he was about to do a lot worse. He didn’t even need to be told; didn’t need to be forced as he plunged face first into Kabu’s crotch again, closing his eyes as he nosed his way to Kabu’s thick pubes, inhaling deeply.

“You really are a depraved kid, aren’t you?” Kabu said with a deep chuckle, his hand resting on the back of Raihan’s head as he just started snuffling his way around, his hand sliding up to Kabu’s stomach, his finger’s splaying across his firm abs as he used his other hand to hold Kabu’s firm cock, taking it into his mouth with an eagerness that would put any other name in Kabu’s black book to shame.

He nodded with Kabu’s cock in his mouth, letting the motion of his head slide the cock between his lips, the blunt tip pressing into the back of his throat but he could take it deeper, and whether Kabu knew that or not, Raihan still felt a small pressure on the back of his head, urging him. As his cock inched further down his throat; he tried to relax; he tried to focus on the dark hair getting closer to his nose, the delicious scent of Kabu’s musk drifting into his nostrils. He wanted more; needed more.

“Good boy, keep going,” Kabu moaned, hunching over slightly, his other hand moving to rest atop Raihan’s on his stomach and Raihan felt himself smile around his cock because of course, the old man had a softer side; he’d seen how much he loved his Centiskorch.

He let Kabu hold his head in place as he swallowed around his cock, drool dripping down his chin; down Kabu’s balls, his nose deeply wedged in the thick tuft of Kabu’s pubic hair and honestly, he felt like he had ascended and gone to a completely different plane of existence. He didn’t know he was capable of feeling such complete and utter depravity whilst also feeling so turned on that he was certain that if someone didn’t touch his dick soon, he was going to explode.

As if reading his mind, he suddenly felt Kabu pull his head back, his cock slipping from Raihan’s mouth, spit dripping down onto his bare legs, and his lips felt completely red raw as Kabu brushed his thumb over them before pushing two fingers inside. He could tell where this was going; didn’t need to be told, and yet he found himself waiting for Kabu’s instructions.

“Get them nice and wet,” Kabu rasped, and he obeyed so quickly, sucking fervently, lapping and twisting his tongue around the digits, and he could taste the tang of semen; a hint of piss and he wondered when Kabu had last washed his hands or if he came straight from taking a leak to fuck his brains out.

He was starting to wonder if this was all planned. The jockstrap might have been a plant to distract him into jerking off, Kabu might have been working up a sweat just for this moment. Just the idea that this was one orchestrated thing was enough to drive him insane; to think that someone would want him this badly that they would lure him like this.

He knew it was beyond conceited and narcissistic to think that way but… he was what he was.

As soon as Kabu removed his fingers from Raihan’s mouth, he found himself being turned around, bent over and shoved into the locker, his face planted firmly in the pile of dirty laundry, his bare ass in the air as he just kneeled there. It was shameful; degrading, to be in such a position, with Kabu stood behind him, his hands prying open his asscheeks and revealing his hole.

His face was on fire, and all he could do was bury it in the clothes pile, a deep sense of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach as Kabu pressed a finger inside, barely waiting to add another and he felt his knees shaking; his thighs trembling as Kabu fucked him with his digits.

“Hmm, I think I finally have my answer,” Kabu said as he leaned over, sliding a hand through Raihan’s hair and yanking his head back, forcing him to let out another moan as his body pushed back against Kabu’s fingers, trying to force them deeper insider. “You’re tight. I suppose a man like you likes to front, so people don’t truly realise what a wanton little slut you are,” Kabu continued, his voice so deep; his breath hot on Raihan’s ear as he leaned closer and spoke. “Tell me, who do you let use you like this?”

Raihan tried to swallow down the saliva in his mouth, but instead, it dripped from his lips as he let out another noise of pleasure, Kabu’s fingers stroking him inside, his cock dripping between his legs.

“I...I don’t know,” he choked out, closing his eyes as Kabu leaned in even closer and he could feel his gaze on the side of his face; staring at him, watching him as he slipped another finger inside just to see Raihan’s reaction as he stretched his hole.

He hoped he didn’t disappoint as his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut.

“Are you such a whore that you don’t remember who you let use you?” Kabu asked, and Raihan instantly shook his head because it wasn’t true, well, not in that way. He knew exactly who he had ever let use him like this; knew the names of everyone he had ever let fuck him.

And it wasn’t a long list.

“N-No, sir,” he whispered, his hole clenching around Kabu’s fingers as he pushed them into the knuckle, the fingertips reaching further inside him that he thought they could. “Fuck, I guess... “

“You guess?” Kabu repeated with a mocking tone, pumping his fingers in and out; in and out, the lewd noise enough to make Raihan whimper. He couldn’t believe he was making such a racket; how was he this wet? He’d only used spit, had Kabu got some lube from somewhere? Had he been that out of it?

“Fuck, alright, alright... “He whispered, swallowing again, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Fuck, Chairman Rose, alright? He comes by sometimes, and…”

“I didn’t ask for details,” Kabu said abruptly, moving to stand up straight and the loss of warmth and weight against his back made a chill run down his spine but the heat from his face soon warmed him up as Kabu’s fingers slipped out of him, both of his hands gripping his cheeks again to spread him open and as if that wasn’t enough, Kabu spat down against his loosened entrance, his hole twitching as he felt the spit seep down his taint,

“Okay. Chairman Rose,” he said finally, sliding his hands into the clothes under him to grip the fabric as he felt Kabu just toy with his ass, gently rubbing his thumb over the opening. Did he want a full list before he’d fuck him? How would he know if he was telling the truth? “Uh, the Ball guy. The one at my gym… I just sucked your one-off.” He paused, knowing Kabu was still waiting, his thumb pressing inside just enough to make him instinctively push back. “And Leon.”

Of course he let Leon fuck him. He’d let Leon do anything, but that was just what best friends did, right?

He felt Kabu shift behind him, his hands sliding over the cheeks of his ass once more before he felt one hand hold him open and then the familiar feeling of a blunt head pressing against his hole. He could still feel him holding back, and he knew why. There was one other incident, but there was no way Kabu knew about it.

At least that was what he thought.

But the delay was making him think otherwise. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over his shoulder, feeling almost timid as he gazed upon Kabu, his shirt hitched just under his chest, one hand still holding his ass open and the other just dragging the wet tip of his cock up and down, occasionally pushing just the head in before pulling out again.

“And?” was all Kabu said before Raihan closed his eyes and flopped his head back down into the dirty laundry and started talking before suddenly Kabu’s hand was in his hair again, tugging his head back. “I can’t hear you, boy.”

“Shit okay! The fucking diggers out near the goddamn daycare centre! I let them fuck me, alright?” He yelled, tears poking at his eyes as he felt the frustration growing; the shame increasing as he admitted that he let two dirty diggers take turns using his body in the open air. He didn’t even know their names; had barely seen their faces. All he had been interested in was letting them fuck his hole until he couldn’t walk any more.

“Do you want me to do that?” Kabu asked, pressing the head of his cock against Raihan’s hole again and Raihan knew his body was visibly shaking as Kabu held his head back, his own dick flopping uselessly between his legs as he tried to push back against him only to be denied.

“Yes please, sir, please fuck me,” Raihan found himself saying, hoping something was right. He didn’t know what Kabu wanted, but he would have said anything. “Please use my hole, sir… Just, fuck me… Make me your little slut… Do whatever the fuck you want!” He pleaded so frantically; so desperately and he felt like it was going nowhere as Kabu’s cock dipped inside him just enough to make his dick twitch, but then he stilled, the head stretching his hole; the rest of him so hot and desperate to feel Kabu fill him up.

“Hmm, such an absolutely disgusting mouth on you... But how can I resist an offer like that?” Kabu said slowly, but it barely registered as Raihan felt Kabu’s cock suddenly fill him as he thrust deep inside, burying himself to the hilt in one motion.

And all Raihan could do was let out an unintelligible noise as he felt Kabu’s dick throb as he tightened his body, Kabu’s hand gripping his hair harder as Raihan felt his cock slowly slide back out and then slam back in again, the speed so antagonising deliberate in his motions, just enough to make Raihan feel like he was coming completely undone before he started to increase his pace.

“That’s a good boy, just take it,” Kabu murmured, and Raihan just tried to nod, lapping at his lips, gulping down air as Kabu’s thick cock pounded into him over and over, the speed increasing; the force behind each movement enough to push nothing but gasps from his mouth.

He let his face fall into the clothes as Kabu’s hand finally let up on his hair, the smell of Kabu’s sweaty shirts filling his senses against as Kabu gripped his body, fucking into him harder, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the empty locker room and just listening to that, mingled with the sound of Kabu grunting was enough to make his dick push out another fat drop of pre-come. He pressed down the clothes just enough to glance between his legs, watching as thick droplets of semen dripped down.

He was going to end up coming without being touched, and he didn’t care. Kabu was hitting all the right spots; knew just how to fuck him, and he just had to lie there and take it.

“Fuck, don’t stop… Don’t stop,” Raihan panted out, rubbing his face into the clothes, his hands reaching out to grab the shelves in the locker; the sides, anything he could get purchase on as Kabu continued to hammer his cock into Raihan with a relentless pace and Raihan didn’t think he could be any closer; didn’t think he could climb any higher until he felt Kabu shift, but not stop, and then before he could realise why he had moved, the jockstrap he had been so foolish to disregard, was suddenly hooked around his face, the cup back around his mouth and nose, the straps pulled around the back of his head, held tightly by Kabu.

“Looks like you still need your gag,” Kabu sneered, yanking the jockstrap back, forcing it tighter around Raihan’s mouth and all he could do was close his eyes tightly as he felt the first wave of his orgasm flood through him, his cock twitching and leaking as Kabu continued to fuck into him, his free hand gripping Raihan’s hip, his nails digging in, holding him still as he started to shake.

He couldn’t speak; the cup was enough to muzzle him, his words completely lost in the thick fabric and instead all he could do was let the taste of Kabu’s sweat fill his mouth again, the tang of what he now knew was the taste of his dick enough to make him drool as he felt himself still coming, his ass throbbing as Kabu’s thick cock pounded into him.

He shouldn’t have expected anything less from the fire master. He always liked to go all out on the offence.

It was humiliating; completely and utterly degrading to be fucked like some kind of animal, Kabu just rutting into him over and over, grunting and panting as he yanked Raihan’s head back, pulling the jockstrap tighter across his face. His own cock hung heavily between his legs, completely spent, swinging embarrassingly as Kabu fucked him faster, seeking his own climax in Raihan’s body and all he could do was moan until his throat was raw; his voice completely disappearing as Kabu leaned over, his thrusts deep and slow suddenly.

“I don’t even need to touch you to know that you’ve come. I felt it when you tensed up, felt your whole body throb around me as you greedily rode out your pleasure without even asking permission,” Kabu rasped into his ear, and he could feel his breath on his neck; could feel his tongue swiping out to taste his sweat-soaked skin.

He wasn’t sure how he could have even asked permission; was certain that he lost the ability to speak once that jockstrap had come back into play, the smell making him lose all his senses as Kabu jutted into him. He could feel Kabu’s heavy, hot breath against him; could hear him groaning shamelessly as he used Raihan’s body for his own pleasure. He knew Raihan was done, but he didn’t ease up, and it was enough to make his toes curl, his whole body aflame as he felt the jockstrap slowly loosen around his face, and suddenly he loudly gasped for fresh air, tightening up around Kabu.

“Oh fuck,” he couldn’t stop himself from saying, a slight second wind letting him pull himself up slightly, his hands grabbing the shelves as he steadied himself, letting Kabu grip his hips as he just fucked him fast and hard, his forehead pressed between Raihan’s shoulders. “Come inside me, you fucking dirty old man,” he mumbled, licking his lips frantically as Kabu’s cock slammed into him.

“You’re one to speak. You’re nothing but a disgusting little boy,” Kabu chided, and he could hear the smirk on his voice. “You don’t have a choice in the matter. I’m going to breed your filthy hole, and you’re going to take every drop,” Kabu continued, and every word made Raihan shake; made his body tremble.

“Oh yeah, do it,” he gasped out, feeling Kabu’s hands slide under his shirt to his chest, his palms pressing down on his nipples hard and all he could do was push into his touch, his tongue hanging out his mouth as he glanced over his shoulder, a delighted grin on his face as he made eye contact with Raihan and whispered: “Mmm, fill me up, daddy.”

And that was enough to make Kabu growl and surge forward, burying himself in as he grunted. He wasn’t sure if Kabu was trying to kiss him, but his intense stare as he climaxed was enough to make Raihan feel weak, and he almost felt bad that he was far too big to kiss Kabu over his shoulder, but it didn’t matter.

If he had been kissing the old man, he wouldn’t have been able to see the way his mouth opened; wouldn’t have been able to hear the deep, raspy moans tumbling from his lips and all Raihan could do was pull a lewd face, his tongue dragging over his lips slowly as he pulled his body up, stretching himself as Kabu continued to move, his thrusts becoming more unfocused; more sloppy as he filled Raihan to the point of spilling; Raihan’s hole already leaking around Kabu’s softening cock.

He gripped the shelves in the locker harder as he felt Kabu rest against his back, his face fully buried in the expanse of Raihan’s body as his hips slowly grew to a grinding halt, Kabu’s dick slipping from his ass with a wet noise that made Raihan shudder, fluids dripping out of him instantly and he could only whimper in response. Hanging his head, he stared down at his own flaccid cock, his knees shaking as he tried to push himself up as Kabu shifted behind him, but instead of helping him, Kabu simply shoved him down again, and he was too weak; too spent to do anything about it.

“Fuck, don’t be such a dick,” Raihan mumbled as he turned over, his ass sore as he just slumped against the locker again, returning to the same position that Kabu had found him in, only this time he was sitting in a puddle that was his own semen and with each passing second, he could feel Kabu’s fluids joining it.

“Quiet,” Kabu mumbled as he pulled his shorts up and squatted down again.

Raihan could feel Kabu staring at him; watching him and he had to admit, with a soft dick and semen leaking from his ass, he felt vulnerable, and he found himself tugging down his shirt to try and give himself just a sliver of dignity.

“Open your legs, boy,” Kabu commanded, his hands already prying his knees open and Raihan just let it happen; let him move between his legs and inspect him again. He could feel his soft cock sliding through Kabu’s hand before he ventured further, pushing Raihan back and Raihan could tell Kabu was gentle; or at least his version of gentle.

He felt Kabu’s hand behind his knee, but his body was still so uncooperative, and he didn’t miss Kabu muttering about how lazy he was as he pushed Raihan’s knee towards his chest.

“Such a mess….” Kabu whispered, and Raihan felt his face heat up again, shame coursing through his body as Kabu spread his hole. He knew he couldn’t even try to hold it in as Kabu teased his entrance with the pad of his thumb, smearing his semen around until he relaxed and let the rest of his fluids drip out, a small whimper escaping his throat.

He tried to snap his hand up to cover his mouth, the aftermath leaving him somewhat shyer than before but Kabu’s reactions were fast, and he grabbed Raihan’s hand before he could suppress another noise.

“Don’t cover your mouth with your hand,” Kabu ordered, shaking his head as he grabbed the discarded jockstrap and quickly wiped the inside of the cup against Raihan’s leaking hole, dragging it over his cock and balls, pressing down just enough to make Raihan wince before he held it up, smirking. “This is more fitting for a dirty boy like you.”

Raihan could see the filthy jockstrap, the cup glistening with semen and he felt saliva pool in his mouth as Kabu reached over and placed the cup over his mouth, pressing his whole body against Raihan’s as he held it in place.

“I remember the first time I saw you in here,” Kabu said in a low voice, pressing his thigh against Raihan’s dick as he moved his face closer; close enough for Raihan to feel his breath on him. He could barely breathe, the fluids making the fabric wetter; stickier but he could taste Kabu; could taste himself. Kabu’s words barely registered with him, but he so desperately wanted to listen, but it was hard when Kabu’s face was so close to him. He could smell his cologne; could smell his natural musk. It was intoxicating, and the dirty jockstrap on his face was not helping him process anything any easier.

“You didn’t see me, you were so lost in touching yourself as you inhaled my scent from an old shirt I’d left in there,” Kabu continued, and Raihan had to close his eyes. He couldn’t deal with the way Kabu was looking at him as he spoke. Kabu had seen him; had known about this. This wasn’t some chance encounter. He had assumed it was a calculated plan, but to have it confirmed was enough to send a rush through his body. Kabu had actually wanted this; Kabu had planned this. The idea that he had been the object of Kabu’s interest, even if only for a moment… Oh, that was nice.

“Fuck,” he mumbled as Kabu pressed the jockstrap harder against his face, the taste of Kabu’s cock coating his lips and it was all he could think about.

“I started leaving more snacks for you, told the security personnel to go home earlier. When the Pokeball mascot told me about what he and you had done, it made me certain that you would definitely be inclined to let me do as I wished…” He paused, shaking his head, a deep chuckle leaving his mouth and Raihan let his eyes flutter open as he felt the jockstrap slowly slide down his face.

He knew how he looked, his lips slick with Kabu’s own semen but still, Kabu leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a brief kiss that was enough to make Raihan’s heart rate skyrocket.

Still, he couldn’t find any words. His mind was completely blank as Kabu looked at him.

“It wasn’t a trap, as such, but… you took the bait so well. I didn’t expect to find you in such a state,” Kabu admitted, and Raihan could only roll his eyes. Kabu had truly underestimated just how horny Raihan was capable of getting.

He waited a moment, looking down between them before he gazed back up at Kabu.

“I..” He could see Kabu was waiting for his response; waiting for him to either call him a bastard or kiss him again. However, he did neither, and instead just grinned and said: “Oh, I’d be happy for you to find me in any state.”

Kabu raised an eyebrow and Raihan instantly felt like an idiot.

“What I mean to say is that I mean… If you were… to find me again, in like…” Raihan exhaled heavily, cringing as he stumbled over his words, but before he could continue, Kabu was the one to roll his eyes, moving forward to kiss him again only this time, he lingered long enough for Raihan to have the taste of Kabu’s semen replaced with the taste of his spit.

“You need more discipline,” Kabu mumbled as he pulled away, and Raihan felt his stomach drop as Kabu got to his feet. Was this really how this encounter was ending? He wasn’t mad, disappointed maybe, but what was he supposed to expect from that kind of encounter.

“Yeah…” He whispered, hoping his voice didn’t sound as pathetic as he felt.

However, instead of turning away, Kabu simply held out his hand to Raihan, a small smirk on his face.

“I’d be happy to provide it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kabu supports man u


End file.
